


When I Think Of You, I Don't Feel So Alone

by Coffeebookboy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cussing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, spamano - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeebookboy/pseuds/Coffeebookboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick minific about Romano and Spain having difficulties with being apart so early in their relationship. Mostly depicts Romano's suffering. I include a bit of Spanish and a bit of Italian for which i'll have the translations in the notes at the end and I hope it's not absolutely horrid. This story was inspired by listening to "Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City at 3:30 am with a box of pocky and a friend who likes spamano as much as I do. I suggest listening to the song during or after reading the story, it adds to the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think Of You, I Don't Feel So Alone

Romano blinked in the dark, he still couldn’t fall asleep. He was so sick of this, this new dependence on Antonio. He gripped the pillow in his arms tighter, burying his face in its cool, smooth texture. What he wouldn’t give to have the all too familiar spaniard beside him… Actually, that’s a relevant question…. He couldn’t possibly give up his brother.. but pasta? music? yeah, he’d give those up for a week. no, a month. no…. a year? maybe. “Dammit!” He cursed aloud. He cursed the darkness. He cursed the lack of warmth beside him. He cursed everything that wasn’t Antonio. Anything that couldn’t be found in those loving, shining, green orbs. “I didn’t think the changes in our relationship would fuck me up so badly…” He mumbled. He was feigning anger, but already could feel tears brewing. He felt so useless, so alone. It just wasn’t right to sleep without the other man beside him.

 

He turned on his back and dug his fingernails into the blankets, writhing his legs around the sheets in strangled pain. To calm himself he tried to fill his mind with images of Toni. Beyond that as well, his voice, his smell, his soft and gentle touch. Suddenly his cellphone buzzed. Oh god, what bastard would call him at 3:30 am? He snatched up the cellphone angrily and was about to throw it against the wall when he saw. Of course… it was THAT bastard. The only one who would call him at this time: Antonio. He answered the call and lifted the phone to his ear rather cautiously. He could hear faint sniffles on the other end. “Romano?” a weak voice whispered hopefully. There was a pause before he sighed, partially in relief because he could almost feel the presence of his boyfriend now, and partially in an exhausted sort of pity. “Really Toni? I leave for 2 days and you’re up at 3:30 in the morning crying? C’mon bastard you’re not really that pathetic are you?”

There was a pause and then a quiet giggle. “Oh mi Romano.. haven’t you missed me at all? Usted italianos no son muy pegajoso en sus relaciones, ¿sí?” He sounded tired, distressed, but he was still trying to be cheerful for Romano. Knowing that made Romano hurt and he began to cry. “Of course I miss you, bastard!” *A choked sob* “I haven’t been sleeping and I’m laying in the dark just thinking about the smell of your goddamn fucking hair and the taste of your no-good motherfucking tongue and just every damned thing about your stupid spaniard self and just wishing that you were here. I’ve missed you so much I’ve been hugging a pillow and trying to convince myself that it’s you or that i can survive without you, but it’s not and i can’t and I should know that.”

Romano inhaled sharply before continuing and Antonio could barely contain his squeals or cease the tears streaming from his eyes. “And you know I keep doubting our relationship because I love you so goddamn fucking much and truth be told i’m scared. I’m fucking terrified that i love you too fucking much and if something happens to you or happens to us I won’t know how to live my life anymore. That thought just scares me more than anything a-“ “Romano?” Toni was forced to interrupt him for fear he’d never stop. “Te amo… and I know its difficult to be apart after being together so long, but you’ll be back soon. This is an important part of relationships, mi amour. Everyone has to go through it.” Romano bit his lip. The sound of Antonio’s voice was soothing, it made him feel he wasn’t alone and he felt the tears drying, leaving his cheeks sticky with salt. “I know.” He mumbled, wiping his eyes with his arm. “Ti amo anche..”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Spanish:  
> Te amo = I love you  
> Usted italianos no son muy pegajoso en sus relaciones, ¿sí? = You Italians are not very clingy in your relationships, right?
> 
> Italian:  
> Ti amo anche = I love you too


End file.
